


life got a little better when I met you

by castiels_angel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Greg's vinyl record collection, High School, M/M, Pining Mycroft, Teen Crush, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade's friendship in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life got a little better when I met you

Life got a little better for Mycroft Holmes when he met Lestrade. Seeing Greg's smiling face while he leaned against the locker was quickly becoming the highlight of Mycroft's day.

How could one describe Greg? He was great at rugby, a sexy hybrid of jock and punk. He had long legs and messy chestnut hair and a wardrobe of tight white t-shirts. Sometimes Mycroft would go over Greg's house and they'd try to study. Greg would be too distracted by his own vinyl collection, picking out anything from The Who to the Sex Pistols. "Hey, Myc, have you ever heard of this album?" he'd ask over and over, holding up a record. Mycroft would say no, and then the other boy would feign shock. "Oh, you must listen!" 

Mycroft would agree readily, then go back to his textbook. But seconds later, he'd be distracted by those dark lashes and nice lips. _Darn you, Greg._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! <3 I love kudos & comments. ;)


End file.
